Snowed In
by Gohan rocks
Summary: Read this Takari fans and please read my other fanfictions!!!!


Snowed In   
  
By:Malfoy and Davis hater   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon   
  
Kari wished for anything to cancel school so she could sleep late tomorrow because she was tired from coming home late from that party. She also had history the next day and it was so boring that a lot of people fell asleep but anyone who fell asleep would get sent to the office and get a falling grade for the 9 weeks. Kari barley stayed awake.   
  
So as she slept snow fell. Then Kari's mother went to wake her up saying, "Kari get up you have to go to school but I doubt they would let anyone go to school in this weather!" Then Kari as tired as she was looked out the window and saw it really was bad.  
  
Then Kari jumped out of bed no longer tired. She put on a big pink wool sweater and then put on a pair black jeans then looked around and found white tennis shoes. Also found her big pink coat.   
  
Then went to eat breakfast after that she decide since all schools were closed she was going to the mall because it wasn't closed then grabbed the car keys then after some shopping she decide she wanted to go over to TK's houseso she called him and he said it was okay then she wrote a note telling her mother were she was going.  
  
Then TK hung up the phone and decide to have a surprise for Kari so he got dressed went out of his apartment it would take half and hour if she was driving. When he saw Kari's car he dropped to the ground with his eyes closed then Kari was shouting, "TK,TK are you all right?!" Then TK got up and Kari screamed. Then TK was laughing then Kari screamed, "TK you rat you scarred me half to death now I am going to get you!" Then TK set off in a run as Kari chased him. Then when he thought he had lost her she grabbed him and started to tickle him and he was on the ground laughing. Then after a few minutes they stopped laughing.   
  
Then their faces got really close when it start to snow and TK decide they should go inside he would make hot chocolate so Kari went in and took off her coat while TK went into kitchen to make the hot chocolate. As he was in the kitchen she was thinking about the time they were playing around in snow then she thought was he really going to kiss her in the snow? But the sudden sound of moaning broke her thoughts. Then she went into kitchen and saw that TK had burned his hand.   
  
Then she calmly fixed his hand then TK turned on the TV and heard the reports about how all roads were blocked by 12 inches of snow. Then they turn off the TV and Kari said, "Looks like I am stuck here and I better call my mother and tell her were I am." But as she picked up the phone and didn't hear anything and Kari said, " the line is dead."   
  
Then TK suggested they watch a movie then looking at the time it 6:30 and thought time went fast today and thought of couple movies they could watch so he put on wrongful accused after that he put in snow day then he saw the time was 8:30 and so he turned on the TV felling funny around Kari when he thought about how nearly kissed her in the snow. He was thinking was she thinking about it too.   
  
Then when the end of that TV movie 10:00 at night when Kari decide to talk about what happened in the snow she asked him, "Were you going to kiss me in that snow TK I have to know because that all I thought about since that happened!" Then TK said, "How about this for an answer?" Then he pulled her close and kissed her and he forgot all about his burned hand as he kissed her then she rapped her hands around his neck then the kiss suddenly became rougher more needy as if he waited a long time for this when they finally broke apart Kari told him, "That's the perfect answer."   
  
Then he pulled her in for another kiss which was as great as their very first one then Kari told him, "I love you TK!" Then he told her,"I love you too,Kari!" Then he pulled her in for another kiss. Then she told him, "I am glad we got snowed in!" Then they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  



End file.
